


Years and years yet to come

by Skatergirl29



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, Christmas Decorations, Christmas wedding, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gang Rape, Grief/Mourning, Human Trafficking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rape Recovery, Thinking About the Future, christmas day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: What if Todd and Billy were the ones to save Bethany at the service station before Nathan could traffic her out of the country, as Nathan is dragged away by the police he tells Bethany that her family are all dead at first she doesn't believe his lies but when Billy pulls up outside her house she discovers that Nathan was telling the truth.With David unaccounted for from the house fire Bethany faces the prospect of living alone or does she get a warm loving home for a second time





	Years and years yet to come

It was a beautiful summers afternoon and Todd and Billy were driving back from a rare day out together, well when I say they were driving I meen Billy was driving and Todd was singing along to his favourite song Billy said 'You've got such a wonderful voice' Todd laughed and said 'Yeah I know I do but I'm not joining the church choir my love' Billy smiled and said 'That's a shame I think you'd be wonderful', Todd said 'Can we stop and get a coffee or will god see that as a sin' Billy nudged Todd in the arm and said 'No I think he'll allow you a little treat this once'. 

Billy parked the car in the car park and he and Todd walked towards the building holding hands, Bethany walked out of the toilets her hands shaking, tears streaming down her face smudging her mascara she glanced around looking for a way out and that's when she spotted Todd and Billy sitting in the coffee lounge she took her chance and made her way over to them Billy said 'So would you rather have a big white wedding or a small ceremony' Todd said 'That's a tough question Vicar' out of the corner of his eye Todd spotted a girl stood near their table and when he looked closer he realised it was Bethany he said 'Bethany are you ok what's happened' Bethany said 'Please you have to help me I need you to call the police there's a man he's trying to make me leave the country and I don't want to go' Billy pulled out his phone and dialled 999.

 

Waiting for the police to arrive was the most nerve racking moment of Bethany's life and it got worse when Nathan found her Nathan said 'Come on babe we're going to miss the ferry' Todd stood up and said 'She's not going anywhere with you, she's told us that your trying to traffic her out of the country that's sick' Nathan grabbed Bethany by the hair pulling out one of her earrings in the process, suddenly the police arrived and restrained Nathan as they dragged him from the service station he said 'You are nothing without me nobody will look at you again and your family are dead' Billy turned to Bethany and said 'Are you alright Bethany it's all over now, did he hurt you' Bethany was still in shock all she could do was nod Todd said 'Maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out'.

* * *

* * *

Todd and Billy sat in A&E whilst Bethany was being checked over Todd had become tired and had rested his head on Billy's right shoulder Billy gently kissed Todd's head he looked up and saw Bethany coming out of the room followed by the nurse Todd sat up and said 'How is she' the nurse said 'Bethany has a few broken bones and some minor bruises, there's also what looks like a nasty cigarette burn on her left forearm' Todd said 'Can we take her home now' the nurse said 'yes of course here's some spare bandages and dressings just in case', the nurse also handed Billy a brown folder and together he and Todd left the hospital with Bethany. 

As Billy drove down the street he and Todd noticed Police tape cordoning off the Platt's home Bethany was out of the car as soon as Billy had parked up she ran towards the house only to be stopped by a male police officer Bethany said 'Let me through please I live here' the police officer said 'I'm sorry Miss I can't let you in the house is unstable' Bethany said 'My mum and baby brother where are they' the police officer said 'I'm really sorry Miss but nobody survived the house caught fire within minutes', Bethany broke down in tears and fell to her knee's Billy walked over and gently helped Bethany up off the cobbled street and across the road to their house.

 

Billy made up the bed in the spare room he walked out into the living room when he heard the front door open two female police officers walked in PC Clarke said 'I'm afraid I have some more bad news we've recovered two more bodies from the house' Bethany said 'My grans' Billy said 'Do you know who did this yet' PC Clarke said 'Not yet sir I am sorry' Bethany said 'It was Nathan Curtis he's responsible he killed my mum' Todd said 'That's right he told her that her family were dead' PC Clarke said 'We'll investigate it and keep you informed, in the meen time do you have somewhere to stay Bethany' Bethany said 'I would normally stay with my brother David, oh god have you found him and his children yet' PC Clarke said 'They are the only three unaccounted for we are still looking though'. Billy looked up and said 'In regards to having somewhere to stay she can stay here with myself and my partner Todd we'll look after her' PC Clarke said 'Bethany is that ok with you', Bethany smiled and said 'Yes I feel safe here with Todd and Billy' PC Jordan smiled and said 'That's good then, we'll be in touch'. 

As soon as the police were gone Bethany turned to Todd and Billy and said 'Can I have a hug please' Billy and Todd gently pulled Bethany into a hug both of them knowing that Bethany was going to need lots of love and support from them both. After having a shower and changing out of her wet clothes Bethany walked downstairs she sat down on the sofa Billy said 'Can I get you anything to eat or drink Bethany' Bethany smiled and said 'A hot chocolate would be nice it's ok I'll make it', after sitting in silence for ten minutes Bethany decided to go to bed.

 

Todd and Billy decided to go to bed as-well as they sat in cuddled up in bed Billy grabbed the brown folder from the floor Todd said 'Is that an examination report' Billy nodded and said 'Yep I dread to think what we're going to read in this', Todd kissed Billy on the lips and opened the folder and as soon as Todd red the one word he hoped he wouldn't read tears started to fall Billy said 'How could anyone do this to anyone especially a girl. Todd sweetheart what's the matter' Todd said 'She was Raped and not just by Nathan by other men as-well. It just brings back memories of when Karl raped me', Billy said 'I didn't know why didn't you tell me' Todd said 'Because I wanted to make our relationship work' Billy took Todd's hands in his and said 'Our relationship would have worked anyway my true and abiding love is for you never ever forget that'. 

* * *

* * *

The next morning Todd and Billy were awoken by violent banging on their front door Bethany thought she'd be helpful and opened the door and she was relieved to see her brother David stood outside Bethany said 'Thank god your alright where were you' David said 'I was at the hospital with Sheona, anyway never mind where I've been what the hell happened to the house where's Mum, Sarah and Gran' Billy and Todd came downstairs Billy said 'David please come in I'd rather you didn't stand on my doorstep shouting'. David stepped into the house and said 'Right now tell me where is everyone else' Bethany said 'Their dead David it was Nathan and his cronies they set the house on fire' David said 'I told you there was something not right about that creep and now thanks to him me and the children have lost everything, I'm sorry Bethany but I can't be around you at the moment' Bethany said 'No David please come back' Billy gently pulled Bethany into a warm hug and said 'He'll come back when he's had time to grieve'

 

After breakfast Bethany said 'Thank you for letting me stay with you but maybe I should find a place of my own' Billy said 'You don't have to do that Bethany you can stay here for as long as you want to and If there's anything you want to talk about then me and Todd will always lend you a friendly ear' Bethany said 'I'm going to nip across to the salon and retrieve my make-up box' Billy said 'Ok, Todd's always fancied having his nails painted haven't you darling' Todd kicked Billy in the leg and said 'Not funny vicar'. Whilst Bethany was out Billy did some cooking Todd walked downstairs and said 'Billy can we talk about Bethany' Billy put down the knife and gave Todd his undivided attention Todd said 'I think we should offer Bethany a life long home here with us she trusts us and she feels safe here right now that's what she needs, and also I know Sarah would want her to be around people who care about her' Billy said 'Ok what's the next step' Todd said 'We have an appointment in ten minutes so I'm going to go and drop this key off to Bethany that way she can let herself back in whilst we're out'.

Todd walked across the street to the Salon he looked in and saw Bethany and Maria sorting out the stock Todd walked in and said 'Bethany me and Billy are just off to the shops to get a few things here's the key so you can let yourself in' Bethany smiled and said 'Thanks Todd'

After a long meeting with the adoption services the forms were signed and Billy and Todd were now Bethany's legal guardians on the way home they stopped off at Next to purchase some stuff for Bethany's room they wanted it to look warm and homely. As it got dark Bethany walked back across the street she opened the door and saw a banner hanging in the sitting room saying 'Welcome Home Bethany' she walked through the living room and into her bedroom which had been updated with some bright canvas pictures and soft furnishings Billy and Todd appeared in the doorway Todd said 'Please say you like it' Bethany said 'I absolutely love it, it's almost like it's my own room' Billy said 'It is if you want it to be' Bethany smiled and said 'You've adopted me' Billy said 'We just have to wait for the adoption papers but yep we're your legal guardians, and I hope you'll consider this your home'.

* * *

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Two weeks passed and on a beautiful sunny Sunday morning Bethany and the other people in the street gathered together at St Mary's church to give Sarah, Gail, baby Harry and Audrey a proper send off Todd and Billy gave Bethany all the support she needed Billy stood up and said 'And now I believe Bethany has something she'd like to say' Bethany stood up and walked over to her Mums coffin she said 'My mum was always there for me through all the bad, I know I wasn't always well behaved and I probably gave my mum lots of stress but I loved her and I loved my baby brother Harry he had his whole life ahead of him and now he's dead', after the funeral Bethany went home with Todd and Billy once they got home she had a shower and got changed whilst she was drying her hair Billy and Todd were sat in the kitchen Todd said 'Are you alright my love' Billy looked up and said 'I was thinking every time we've offered to make Bethany a drink she always makes it herself' Todd said 'Well maybe we can ask her'.

Bethany walked into the kitchen and said 'Ask me what' Billy said 'We were just wondering why you won't let us make you any hot or cold drinks' Bethany said 'The day I was gang raped by Nathan's mates he spiked my drinks with some kind of drugs, so I don't really trust people to make me drinks anymore I know it's crazy' Billy said 'No it's not crazy but you know Todd and I would never do anything like that to you' Bethany said 'Yeah I know, I'm going to meet Maria over at the salon I've decided that I'm going to set up my own business', Todd smiled and said 'That's a really good idea Audrey would be really pleased to know that the Salon is in good hands'.

 

That afternoon Todd was busy cleaning the kitchen when Billy came home from the shops he said 'Todd can you come here' Todd walked out of the kitchen and saw Billy down on one knee Billy said 'I know today probably isn't the best day to do this but I'm going to do it anyway, I love you Todd and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up to the morning sun with you so will you marry me' Todd smiled and said 'yes, yes I will with all my heart' Billy smiled and carefully placed the ring on Todd's finger    

  


End file.
